The present invention relates generally to water treatment tanks of the type used to retain resin beads in a water softener system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved valve for controlling the flow of clean water and brine solution to and from a brine tank for the regeneration of resin beads.
Brine valves are an important part of almost all water softener systems. When used with a softener valve/controller and a brine tank, a brine valve controls the flow of brine solution from a brine tank when regenerating softener resin. It controls the flow of incoming fresh water into the tank to create fresh brine. If a brine valve does not shut off securely, flooding and property damage will result.
Reports have shown that brine valves are vulnerable to high velocity pressure spikes or surges. These pressure surges can cause the valve to shut off prematurely or xe2x80x9cpre-seatxe2x80x9d during refill, resulting in incomplete filling of the brine tank and resulting in subsequent incomplete resin regeneration. Most brine valves include a flow restrictor that absorbs most pressure spikes. In addition, most brine draw shut-off valves are check balls. These check ball valves are very sensitive to out-of-tolerance dimensions and brine tank contaminants, which makes it difficult to obtain a good seal.
Additionally, the conventional check ball design creates an obstacle to the flow of fluid in an out of the brine valve. This reduces the efficiency of the valves by decreasing the flow rate of fluid in and out of the valves and the subsequent time needed to create and draw brine.
Thus, a main object of the present invention is to provide an improved brine valve that makes a reliable watertight seal within the brine tank, replacing the unreliable ball check design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve plug that prevents xe2x80x9cpre-seatingxe2x80x9d and allows for the complete filling of the brine tank and subsequent complete resin regeneration.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve check design that keeps the valve sealing member out of the flow of fluid entering and exiting the valve.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present valve for a fluid treatment system, featuring a refill seat which is held out of the flow of fluid in a containment chamber by float weights as water enters the brine tank, thus preventing the xe2x80x9cpre-seatingxe2x80x9d found in the prior brine valves. In addition, the plug is held securely in place by a float when the fluid level in the brine tank reaches the appropriate level, thus overcoming the unreliability of previous brine valves using ball checks to stop fluid flow.
More specifically, the invention provides a valve for use in a fluid treatment system for controlling the flow of fluid between a source and a treatment media disposed in a treatment chamber. The valve has a housing with an inlet, an outlet, and a passageway in communication between the inlet and the outlet. Further, the present invention also includes a refill seat configured to reciprocate in the housing between a first position and a second position, with the housing having a containment chamber for retaining the refill seat in the first position out of a flow of fluid in the passageway.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a valve for use in a fluid treatment system for controlling the flow of fluid between a source and a treatment media disposed in a treatment chamber. The valve has a housing with an inlet, an outlet and a passageway in communication between the inlet and the outlet.
Furthermore, a feature of the present invention also includes a refill seat configured to reciprocate within the housing between a first position and a second position and includes a containment chamber for retaining the refill seat in the first position out of the flow of fluid. The containment chamber also incorporates a Venturi in the floor of the containment chamber in communication with the passageway to allow for drainage of the containment chamber and the proper re-seating of the refill seat in the first position